Le sentier d'Arc-en-Ciel
by dvd340
Summary: Bien des années après toutes les aventures de la guerre des clans, une nouvelle prophétie fut confiée à une jeune guérisseuse. Cette prophétie parlera d'un sentier de couleurs qui unira les Clans une fois pour toute. ( On est nulle pour les résumés... )
1. Présentation

**Auteurs originaux: dvd340/Princessa et Sukala A.P. ( Surtout Sukala )**

 **Univers : Warrior Cat / La guerre des Clans**

 **Personnages : Des chats… beaucoup de chats… surtout des OC.**

 **Résumé : Bien des années après toutes les aventures de la guerre des clans, une nouvelle prophétie fut confiée à une jeune guérisseuse. Cette prophétie parlera d'un sentier de couleurs qui unira les Clans une fois pour toute.**

 **Info : Heu… C'est surtout Sukala qui a écrit le texte. Moi, je l'ai modifié et je le poste ici, sur mon conte, parce que ma chère Suky à juste la flemme de se faire un conte pour une seule fanfiction. Il y a des délires que seul moi et Suky vont comprendre. C'est normal, vous n'êtes pas fou. Vous êtes normal. Bonne lecture :3**


	2. Prologue

**Entre « » C'est la prophétie.**

 **Entre ( ) se son mes commentaires et ceux de Sukala**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Dans une nuit froide et sans étoile, une jeune chatte de couleur crème s'approcha d'un bassin au milieu d'une pierre creuse prenant source et reflétant la lune. Ce bassin, entouré d'un fleuve du nom de Source de Lune, fut découvert par une guérisseuse du Clan du Tonnerre il y a très longtemps. Le félin regarda le bassin lumineux pour voir son propre reflet. Elle se pencha pour boire quelque gorgée de cette eau sacrée, remarquant son regard inquiet et épuisé. Elle se redressa et se lécha les babines couverte d'eau. Tout en fermant les yeux, elle s'assit et prit une grande respiration pour finalement attendre.

Attendit de se retrouver dans un endroit différent.

Rien ne se produisit. Épuisée, la chatte s'endormit rapidement près de l'eau et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, son espérance se réalisait. Se retrouvant dans une forêt entourée d'étoiles et d'herbes aux reflets argentés, la chatte marcha dans ce fantastique boisé.

\- Feuille d'Érable…

Cette voix douce fit sursauter la chatte alors que des étoiles se mirent à flotter autour d'elle pour finalement donner une constellation. Purement féline, la constellation fit un sourire à la jeune chatte.

\- O-œil Vif!? Lança-t-elle surprise de cette apparition.

\- En chair et en os… ou peut-être pas, Ronronna-t-il avec amusement.

Le chat blanc aux yeux vairons, entouré de poussière argenté, s'approcha de la jeune guérisseuse. Son regard amical tout comme son sourire fit bondir Feuille d'Érable dans le passé.

\- Salutation, Feuille D'Érable, mon apprentie, Dit-il à la jeune chatte, qui encore surprise, n'avait pas bougé.

\- Œil Vif! C'est bien toi!

La guérisseuse accourue vers lui et frotta sa fourrure contre celle de son mentor, les larmes aux yeux.

Autre fois, Œil Vif était le guérisseur du Clan du Tonnerre et était, bien évidemment, le mentor de la jeune chatte crème. Il s'était retiré de sa position de guérisseur, sachant qu'il rejoindrait bientôt le Clan des Étoiles, laissant ses responsabilité à Feuille d'Érable qui avait reçu son nom de guérisseuse quelques jours plutôt.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué! Sanglota la jeune chatte, Œil Vif… je ne pense pas être la guérisseuse qu'il faut pour mon Clan. Ce n'est peut-être pas ma destinée! Tu te souviens lorsque j'ai tué cet ancien du Clan de l'Ombre? Je suis la pire guér…

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Feuille d'Érable, ce n'était pas te ta faute, La coupa Œil Vif doucement, C'était un accident, tu n'y es pour rien. Ton Clan a besoin de toi, tu te débrouille très bien. Aussi bien que moi, même!

\- T-tu trouves?

\- Oui, Assure-t-il avec un sourire, Fais-toi confiance! Concentre-toi sur les soins de ton Clan et les présages et non sur ta réputation. Parlant de ça… j'ai un message pour toi.

\- Tu veux dire… Les yeux de la chatte se mirent à pétiller, Tu veux dire que tu as une prophétie pour moi?

\- Oui et c'est très imp…

\- Ma première prophétie! Feuille d'Érable se mit à sauter de bonheur avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par son ancien mentor.

Alors que de la pluie commençait à tomber du ciel, Œil Vif colla son museau contre celui de la jeune chatte. Les yeux de celle-ci se mirent à briller. **( Oui, on sait… c'est** _ **tellement**_ **original XD )**

 _« Après la tempête, un sentier de couleurs se lèvera haut dans le ciel, au-dessus des cinq Clans, et ceux-ci ne feront qu'un. »_

Alors qu'elle revenait à elle, Feuille d'Érable se mit à se posé des questions. Un sentier de… couleurs? Elle était à la fois confuse et surprise par cette prophétie.

\- En passant, Œil de Faucon souffre encore de diarrhée. À la prochaine!

\- Quoi? Mais… Attends! Œil Vif!

D'un coup, la chatte sentit de l'eau froide sur ses pattes. L'eau l'emporta, la faisant presque se noyer. Avec effort, elle réussit à regagner la Source de Lune, légèrement sous le choc.

La jeune guérisseuse, réalisant qu'elle était tombée à l'eau pendant son sommeil, sortie rapidement du bassin et se secoua pour chasser l'eau de sa fourrure.

Le moment était venu de retourner sur son territoire, mais cette prophétie et la façon dont Œil Vif l'avait quitté la laissait… perplexe face au futur.

* * *

 **Sukala: J'ai consommer de l'herbe à chat!**

 **\- Frappe Sukala sans aucune arrière penser -**

 **Princessa: Faite pas attention. C'est normal. J'espère que se prologue vous à plus.**

 **Sukala: On se revoit pour le prochain chapitre! Peace!**

 **Princessa: Ça va juste prendre... un peu de temps :3 Bye, bye.**


	3. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Quelques mois avaient passé depuis la prophétie de Feuille d'Érable. La saison des feuilles mortes était arrivée. Le ciel, déjà nuageux, s'assombrissait peu à peu, annonçant un orage violant. Les gouttes de pluies jaillirent des nuages sombres pour atterrirent sur les dernières feuilles des arbres et terminer leurs courses sur le sol. Parmi ce spectacle d'éclairs, un cri se fit entendre.

Une jeune chatte écaille-de-tortue criait de panique aux côtés d'une chatte tigrée de couleur terre, qui, par son ventre gonflé, semblait agoniser. Un matou noir jaillit des buissons, répondant à l'appel à l'aide de ses semblables.

\- Douce Cerise! Que se passe-t-il!? S'exclama le chat noir.

\- C'est Fleur Prometteuse! Elle va mettre bas! Paniqua la jeune chatte sous le regard désespéré de l'autre chatte, Fais quelque chose! Je sais pas quoi faire, Orage Noir!

\- Pour l'amour du Clan des Étoiles, Douce Cerise! Orage Noir soupira, Emmenons-la chez Feuille d'Érable. Tu panique encore pour rien.

\- Il est pas trop tôt! Se plaignit Fleur Prometteuse.

Encourager par Orage Noir, Douce Cerise aida la chatte gestante à se rendre au Camps du Clan du Tonnerre. À peine avait-elle posé la patte dans l'entrée du camp qu'elle se mit à alerter les autres chats que Fleur Prometteuse allait mettre bas.

\- Bon sang! Douce Cerise! Je ne suis pas en train de mourir! Tu n'es qu'une cervelle de souris! Cria la reine en se dirigeant vers la tanière de la guérisseuse.

Suivit d'Orage Noir et de la jeune guerrière, qui regardait le sol, finit par devancer la pauvre Fleur Prometteuse et entra comme une furie dans la tanière, faisant sursauter Feuille d'Érable.

\- Feuille d'Érable! Fleur Prometteuse va mettre bas! Cria-t-elle, toujours aussi paniquer.

\- Quoi? Maintenant? Il va falloir que je trie ces herbes une autre fois, on dirait, Répliqua la guérisseuse avec un soupire quand la reine fit son apparition.

Allonger dans un lit de mousse, Fleur Prometteuse se plaignit que si elle aurait été toute seule, elle ne serait pas si embarrasser par son amie.

\- Allons, ma chère, c'est plus sûr de ne pas être seule. Surtout quand on met bas. Maintenant, arrêtes de parler si tu veux que tes petits voient la lumière du jour.

Aider par Feuille d'Érable, Fleur Prometteuse donna naissance au premier chaton. Blanc comme neige, celui-ci lâcha quelques miaulements pour faire comprendre qu'il était bel et bien en vie.

\- Voilà le premier! Feuille d'Érable s'approcha de la petite boule de poile blanche et commença à le nettoyer.

\- Je peux le faire le faire tout seule… Grogna Fleur Prometteuse.

Le second chaton fit son apparition. Sombre et tigré. Comme pour le premier, Feuille d'Érable le nettoya et donna le petit à sa mère.

\- Rappelle-moi de tuer Pied de Chêne pour son absence, Feuille d'Érable.

\- Ton compagnon est en patrouille, Fleur Prometteuse. Il ne pouvait pas venir et ce n'est pas de sa faute. Tu le sais très bien.

Après avoir vérifié que la reine n'avait plus de chatons dans le ventre **( Bin oui, tire… faut pas être stupide! )** , la chatte brune regarda ses deux chatons avec affection avant de tourner les oreilles vers l'entrée de la tanière.

\- PETIT COUGAR! PETIT SOLEIL! REVENEZ ICI!

Deux jeunes chatons entrèrent dans la tanière en courant suivit bien vite de leurs mère, une belle chatte noire.

\- On peut les voir? Demanda celle qui avait le pelage doré avec un sourire.

\- Cessez d'importuner Feuille d'Érable et Fleur Prometteuse. On rentre à la pouponnière! S'exclama leurs mère avec un grognement.

\- Mais, c'est mouillé et froid dehors! Se plaignit la petite chatte tachetée.

\- Et l'orage me fait peur! S'exclama sa sœur avec une sorte de pleur.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux retourner à la pouponnière où il fait chaud.

\- Mais on veut juste voir les chatons et aider Fleur Prometteuse à leurs trouvé un nom! Pas vrai, Petit Soleil?

\- Oui, Répondit le chaton au pelage doré, On voulait pas mal faire moi et Petit Cougars.

Avec un soupire, la chatte noire accepta de bon cœur avec l'accord de la jeune mère. Les deux chatons, excités comme des puces, s'approchèrent des nouveau-nés. La chatte brune leurs expliqua que le petit à la fourrure blanche était une femelle et que celui à la fourrure sombre était un mâle.

\- Je crois bien appeler la femelle Petit Givre, à cause de son pelage, Murmura Fleur Prometteuse avec un ronronnement.

\- Je vais appeler l'autre Petite Pluie! S'exclama Petit Cougar.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda la reine avec un sourire.

\- Parce qu'il est né pendant la pluie!

\- Non! Moi, je préfère Petit Nuage, Rétorqua sa sœur avec un grognement.

\- J'aime bien Petite Pluie, Lança rapidement la chatte brune pour éviter toute dispute entre les deux chatons.

Heureuse d'avoir gagné, Petit Cougar fit une grimace à Petit Soleil qui le prit très mal et qui lui sauta dessus. La petite chatte tacheté prit la fuite, suivit de sa sœur qui voulait sa revanche. Leurs mère s'excusa auprès des deux chattes et parti à la poursuite de ses deux chatons turbulents.

Dehors, la pluie avait cessé et les nuages laissaient peu à peu place au ciel bleu. Feuille d'Érable regarda à l'extérieure et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Dans le ciel bleu, un sentier de couleurs le traversant. La guérisseuse fixa longuement cette apparition et regarda la nouvelle mère et ses deux chatons.

 _Un sentier de couleurs…_ Pensa-t-elle avant de reprendre son inventaire de plantes et d'herbes.

* * *

 **Princessa: Voilà, voilà le premier chapitre. Le deuxième est en cours d'écriture.**

 **Sukala: J'ai pas d'idée pour la fin T.T**

 **Princessa: Ta gueule et écrit! On est déjà en retard! Aller!**

 **Sukala: Mais...**

 **Princessa: ...**

 **Sukala: Okay! Regardes! J'écris!**

 **Princessa: C'est mieux... bonne Suky :3**

 **Sukala: Je te hais...**

 **Princessa: Je te hais aussi :3**


	4. Chapitre 2

**Et top! Voilà le deuxième chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Les lunes passèrent et Petite Pluie grandissait. Plus il grandissait, plus il était curieux. Plus il était curieux, plus il était imprudent.

Mais bref, passons. Petite Pluie se fit réveiller par sa mère, Fleur Prometteuse. Encore endormi, le chaton s'étira longuement suivit bien vite de sa sœur, Petit Givre. Avec un ronronnement, leur mère leurs rappela qu'ils ne leur restait qu'une seule lune avant d'être apprentis.

\- Génial! On va pouvoir dormir avec Nuage de Cougar et Nuage de Soleil! S'exclama Petit Givre une fois leur mère parti.

\- Oui! Petite Pluie regarda à l'extérieur de la pouponnière, Ça te dit d'aller dans la forêt?

\- La dernière fois, on s'est fait attraper par Patte de Blaireau…

\- Oui, mais cette fois…

\- Je vais être là! Nuage de Couguar montra sa tête dans la tanière des chatons.

\- Tu vas avoir des problèmes, Nuage de Couguar. Si jamais on se fait prendre…

\- J'en prend la responsabilité! Petite Pluie bomba fièrement son torse.

\- Bon, ça va… je vous attend à l'entrée du camp… Nuage de Couguar s'éclipsa sans rien dire de plus.

Le deux chatons attendirent quelques minutes et filèrent vers l'entré du camp, évitant chaque guerriers ou reines qu'ils croisèrent.

À l'entrée du camp, Nuage de Couguar se demandait si elle avait bien fait. Ces deux chatons, même s'ils étaient ses amis, n'étaient pas encore prêts à sortir du camp sans être accompagnés d'un guerrier… Elle secoua la tête et respira profondément. Non! Elle allait devenir une guerrière du clan, donc elle avait le droit de les laisser sortir.

Les deux chatons rejoignirent l'apprentie discrètement et pour se saluer, ils frottèrent leurs tête l'une contre l'autre.

\- On y vas?

\- On y va. Venez!

Les trois jeunes chats partirent vers la forêt, se dirigeant vers la clairière où les feuilles des arbres furent perforés par les rayons de soleil.

Maintenant, je vais vous montrer quelques mouvements que Coeur de Panthère m'a apprise, Expliqua Nuage de Cougar.

L'apprentie montra aux deux chatons des techniques de combat efficaces du Clan du Tonnerre, pour ensuite leur apprendre à chasser. Elle se mit en position de chasse, la queue basse, avançant lentement dans l'herbe et les feuilles tombées.

\- À votre tour!

\- Moi! Laisse moi essayer! S'exclama Petit Givre, Comme ça?

La petite chatte blanche imita la technique de la chatte tricolore à la perfection.

\- Très bien, Petit Givre! À ton tour, Petite Pluie!

Le chaton fit de même avec facilité.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé ma proie! Murmura-t-il.

\- Ah ouais? Où ça? Demanda Petit Givre.

\- Là!

Petite Pluie s'élança sur Nuage de Cougar, le regard malicieux. La jeune chatte éclata de rire avant de se libérer du poids du plus jeune chat en le repoussant avec ses pattes arrières.

\- Attention! Je suis un renard qui mange les chatons! S'exclama l'apprentie.

Elle se mit à courir après les deux chatons et ceux-ci, pour fuir, traversaient une rivière en marchant sur un tronc d'arbre mort avant d'aller sur un chemin aux rochers plats.

\- Petit Givre! Petite Pluie! Arrêtez! Cria Nuage de Cougar, alarmer.

Mais les deux jeunes chats, complètement dans le jeu, continuèrent leur course. Rendus dans une forêt de conifères ou le soleil de perçait même pas les branche, Petit Givre lâcha un cri avant de trébucher dans le sol. Son frère s'arrêta brusquement pour se tourner vers sa sœur.

\- Petit Givre! S'écria-t-il. Il courut vers la chatte blanche qui boitait d'une patte avant.

\- Je me suis éraflé un coussinet! Se plaignit-elle. Ça fait mal!

Petite Pluie regarde autour de lui. _Où sommes nous?_ Se demanda le jeune chat.

\- Vous voilà! Nuage de Couguar rattrapa ses deux jeunes amis, paniquée.

\- Petit Givre s'est fait mal à un coussinet! Expliqua Petite Pluie.

\- C'est pas vrai! En plus qu'on est déjà dans le pétrin!

\- Que veux-tu dire? Demanda la chatte blanche.

\- On est sur le territoire du Clan de L'Ombre!

Les trois chats furent silencieux pendant un moment.

\- Il faut partir d'ici! Par où on va? Demanda Petit Givre.

\- Chut! Pas un bruit, Interviens silencieusement Nuage de Couguar.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Les trois félins se cachèrent dans un buisson épineux et Petite Pluie se retint de se gratter. Finalement, trois chats, sûrement du Clan de l'Ombre, firent leurs apparition.

\- Qui sont ces chats? Demanda Petit Givre.

\- C'est une patrouille du Clan de l'Ombre. Murmura l'apprentie. Ne faites aucun bruit.

Petite Pluie fixa le chat le plus massif de la patrouille. Il avait un pelage gris et un regard froid, comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir de la pitié. Le chaton frissonna à l'idée de l'affronter. Le chat le plus âgé renifla l'air et avant de faire un léger grognement

\- Des chats du Clan du Tonnerre… Murmura-t-il avec un sourire qui n'était pas des plus amicaux.

* * *

 **Princessa: Alors?**

 **Sukala: J'ai pas d'idée pour le troisième chapitre...**

 **Princessa: Tu ne l'as pas commencé?**

 **Sukala: Non...**

 **Princessa: ...**

 **Sukala: Désolée!**

 **Princessa: Je vais mit mettre tout de suite... -.-'**


End file.
